Deseo Prohibido
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Por más que quisiera que su hermano se acercara a ella, y el diera un beso, era imposible. Quería apartar la vista pero no podía, deseaba que su hermano la tocara con tanta desesperación.(incesto) Solo un pequeño one-shot un poco pervertido.


**Ha bueno,escribí esto fijándome en varias historias plantadas en cuentas que tenía xD lo mas triste es que no puedo regresar a ellas, bueno tampoco me importa mucho. Luego me vi varias fotos que me puse a espiar, lo cual vi cambios rotundos en un profunda joya, en bruto.**

**Da igual este pequeñísimo one-shot,es sobre los pensamientos de Tomoko al ver a su hermano sin ropa.(si desnudo)**

**Tomoko aquí es un pervertida.**

* * *

...

...

...

**Deseos Prohibidos**

...

...

...

Había estado viendo por más de media hora , sonara como una acosadora, pero en verdad dándose cuenta de lo años que había visto a su hermano. Esta vez podía apreciar la belleza escultural que se había formado con el tiempo.

Recordaba cuando era un pequeño piojo fingiendo ser fuerte. Mostrándome sus fingidos músculos para sorprenderme, esas eran cosas que Tomoki es muy incapaz de recordar, y pensaba que tal vez así era mejor.

Verlo ahora en plena luz del foco que lo cubría, jabonándose el cuerpo, era como ver a un dios griego, y no estaba exagerando, si su cuerpo no fuera deseable ella no estaría mirando. Sus hombros anchos, conectados a esos brazos fuertes, no tan gruesos, bien tonificados. Deseaba que esos brazos la acariciaran, sentir el contacto de su piel, apostando lo suave que podía ser, él se cuidaba bastante la piel, usaba bastantes cremas hidratantes, cualquiera diría que afeminado, para ella era un hombre más en sus ojos.

Se avergonzaba un poco al verlo, así completamente libre, su abdomen bien marcado, sus cuadros bien notorios, se estaba ejercitando, su hermano era de ir al gimnasio todos los días por semana. Mas sus partidos de soccer eran lo que lo mantenían así en forma. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, sentía su rostro caliente al admirarlo.

Sus piernas eran tan atléticas, perfectas y grandes corredoras, su hermano corría los domingos. Ella iba de vez en cuando a mirarlo, verlo agitado y sudando, sus ropajes apegarse a su cuerpo. Su olor a masculinidad desprendía de él, ese aroma le encantaba.

Como maldecía esa toalla, cubriendo la parte más importante de ese cuerpo de Dios, era increíble que no se le permitiera observar la grandeza, debajo de esa toalla, creía que iba a gritar en el momento que él se la quitara.

Lamentablemente él se puso de espaldas, lo cual sabía que jamás podría apreciar ese hermosa parte del cuerpo de su hermano.

Pero agradecía poder observar y detallar su espalda y debajo esos glúteos, deseaba agarra de ambos lados, sus manos estaban ansiosas.

Empezó a mojarse el cuerpo, me quede observando como el agua escurría en todo su cuerpo, cada gota uniéndose con su piel, y ver su rostro relajado, cómodo así de puro. Su cabello tapando su rostro, era la combinación perfecta.

Ponía un dedo en mi boca y chupaba lentamente con ansiedad, era irresistible y deseaba que la tomara. Pero desear con pasión el cuerpo de su hermano menor, estaba mal.

Por más que quisiera que su hermano se acercara a ella, y el diera un beso, era imposible. Quería apartar la vista pero no podía, deseaba que su hermano la tocara con tanta desesperación.

Decirle que gano, Tomoki tienes el cuerpo más perfecto. Pero el no recordaría su propia meta.

"Tendrá el cuerpo perfecto para ti one-chan, y nos casaremos"

Ah si esas palabras no fueran una promesa infantil. Se reía para sí misma, con un poco de nostalgia.

De todas formas el nunca aceptaría. Era su hermano! Estaba mal. Era prohibido desear a su hermano de esa manera. Estaba contra todo, incluso ella misma los consideraba una aberración.

Si su hermano se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, se armaría el apocalipsis.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba desvió la mirada y salió rápidamente del baño.

Era demasiado grande el baño de su abuela. Era mejor evitar aceptar estar en esa casa. Por un momento se imaginó del anime de yosuga no sora. El arco final, incesto. No sabía si se le hacía familiar esa casa. No quería averiguar tampoco.

Su hermano no era como Haruka, eso es solo una tontería, pensó para sí, Sintió pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces corrió a su habitación. La verdad es que era un deseo prohibido, incluso mirar el cuerpo de su hermano la cautivo.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su pecado era igualmente de correspondido.

Aquel joven tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, se encontraba cubriéndose con una toalla en la parte baja. Suspiro soltando una risotada.

"Parece que gane la apuesta Tomoko"

El sabía perfectamente que su hermana la estaba observando. Y a diferencia de su hermana a él no le molestaba infringir el pecado. Más que su propia meta él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte del trato.

Es una tonta.

"me casare contigo, y te tomare como a sora"

Si él también se había visto el anime, su despistada hermana se lo ofreció directamente.

* * *

...

...

...

**Fin**

...

...

...

xD Bueno se me ocurrió al instante, ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
